


Hope

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Klaine Advent, M/M, Soulmates, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 8 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p> Soulmates!Klaine AU :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Blaine had his mark for as long as he could remember, his parents told him he was born with it. That meant his soulmate was older than him and Blaine often wondered how old he was. How did he feel the moment Blaine was born and when the mark started appearing somewhere on his skin. Was he too young to realize what was happening? Or was he already aware of what it meant?

Unable to answer those questions, Blaine lived day by day, fantasizing about the man whose name he had on his wrist, impatiently waiting for him to appear in his life. Yes, the name of his soulmate was a male one. When he was a little boy, he hadn’t paid much attention to it, thinking of Kurt Hummel as if he was his best friend that he had yet to meet. But as he grew older, it all had started to make sense to him, ever since he realized that, unlike his friends, he wasn’t attracted to girls at all. He told his parents about it, a little bit wary of their reaction, but it turned out that he didn’t have to worry at all. His mom told him that his dad had been surprised at first, after Blaine was born, but he quickly shook it off, knowing that soulmates’ bonds were undeniable and that love was love, no matter what.

It was hard though, living and knowing that his soulmate was somewhere out there, without having the slightest idea where exactly that somewhere was. Blaine was aware of the fact that in Westerville, not the biggest town in Ohio, his chances of finding him were slim. Even less than that, it was highly unlikely.

But Blaine had never lost hope.

After graduating from high school, he moved to New York. He was accepted to NYU, to the program he wanted, so he went, hoping every day that maybe there he would meet his soulmate. But the weeks went by and he was nowhere in sight. Blaine knew from all the stories he had heard that you were supposed to know it was them the moment you saw them. Everyone described it a little bit differently, some said that the moment they laid eyes on their soulmate, they felt a rush of warmth going through their bodies. Others said they felt sparks and some simply passed out from all the emotions hitting them all at once. Anyway, no matter how it felt, he would know.

He got into NYU on scholarship for good grades and his parents were paying for his apartment, but Blaine didn’t want to depend on them completely, so he was working at a little coffee shop, mostly during the weekends and sometimes after his classes. One day it was pretty slow, there were only a couple of people inside, so Blaine leaned against the counter, reading a book that he was using for research for one of his classes. Too engrossed in it, he didn’t hear the small bell above the door chime, signalizing that another customer came in.

“Excuse me?”

Blaine’s head snapped up at the high, melodious voice and was met with the most beautiful man he had ever seen, around his age, and the moment their eyes met…

_Oh, there you are._

The feeling that started spreading through his body was indescribable, it felt like everything was becoming clearer, more beautiful, it felt like, finally, everything was in the right place. He could see the man’s eyes, Kurt’s eyes, widening in recognition, as he covered his mouth with his hand in shock, probably going through the same thing. Blaine could feel his own eyes filling up with tears and with a few quick strides, he walked past the counter, pulling Kurt in a hug, Kurt wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck at the exact same time.

“Blaine.” Kurt gasped, the tears evident in his voice, burying his face in the crook of Blaine’s neck.

“I know.” Blaine whispered back, overwhelmed with everything he was feeling. “I’ve been looking for you forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/134804783074/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
